New Idea For The Wiki
Hey guys, I have an idea for this wiki, but first I want to let you all know why I came up with this idea. We don't seem to be all part of this wiki in the sense of how we all should, its more of a drop n drop out deal. Multiple people have admitted that the wiki isn't as friendly as it used to be. We should try to all talk more. Not many of us meet up except for on live chat some times. If we are going to stay united under this wiki, we my as well make an effort to communicate more and be more informed about others and what they've done and gone through, or are like. So, now I'll introduce my idea, if you haven't picked u on it already, I think that a lot of us due to drama involving the "war", and several more reasons have drifted further apart, some of those friendships even acquaintanceships can no longer function. I think we should all try to be thankful for knowing each other, and having similar interests, we are all here at this specific wiki for a reason, so we should get together about it more often. I believe if we could try to make maybe a day of the week, any day for every week, at a certain time that will not change, it will not be a gathering, but a get together where we can all all enjoy time together, and I'm not saying it will be all rainbows and sunshine and the birds will be singing with bliss, I know that there will be arguments, and some disputes between a few people. We still have to try. We could all enjoy talking to our friends and having a little bit of harm free small talk with others who maybe you are not too close to. We need to all be more content with our selves and this wiki, and if we have get together nights, where we can just relax and talk about what we like with our friends and all of the wiki members on here in general. Now, most likely this will be done through the Live! Chat, and will take place once a week on a certain day at a certain time. So far I think its best that it last an hour, or until you want to leave, this goes for any one. With that said, if we agree on this idea, of getting together to hang out, and it is not mandatory, so it is not a you must come sort of deal. Obviously we all have lives out side the wiki, and different things going on in our lives, so if you can't make it, or decide not to go that is completely fine. I am thinking a few things right now, if we decide that we will do this we will need to pick a time. I think its best that the day would be either Friday, or Wednesday, one is the fact that if we meet up on Friday, it will be a good way of easing into the week end, especially when school starts up again, and I think Wednesday is also a good idea, since it is pretty much a half-way through the week sort of day. It will help us all keep going if we are in any sort of tough situation. Leave a comment below if you want me to create polls for us to vote on days and times, the polls would be on this page, and then after a while we will close them and decide. Also Leave a comment if you want to share your opinion or any ideas for this get together Idea. Keep in mind one main reason I think this is good is, because that some of us on this wiki can not, or do not play the games that you and your friends might, so they only can contact us through the wiki.Thanks. Vote For A Time Monday at 7:00 PM Central Time? Wednesday at 7:00 PM Central Time? Friday at 7:00 PM Central Time? Saturday at 3:00 PM Central Time? Saturday at 7:00 PM Central Time? Sunday at 3:00 PM Central Time? Sunday at 7:00 PM Central Time? IMPORTANT! I believe that Friday, or Saturday, would be best, keep in mind when school starts as well. That is just my opinion though. But all fo these times would work well I did enough math based on where most of us live, and those who don't live in the U.S. Remember a lot of us live in different time zones, so as I mentioned I tried to keep that in mind so I made sure the times were not too bad. If you live in the United States, I made a page on our time zones, I'm not too sure how the rest of you would know, but you might since you have been doing this a lot. US Time Zones Category:Rory Daybreak